


September Fantasy

by Hotchfan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchfan/pseuds/Hotchfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Already in a relationship Jack and Daniel take a few days away to step up to the next level. BottomJack, consensual,</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Fantasy

Dr Daniel Jackson smiled as he sat in the car watching the lone figure stand patiently on the corner of the street beside a bus stop; this was something they both wanted.  
Daniel’s lover had so much responsibility and pressure at work for once he wanted it all taken away. He wanted someone else in control and Daniel himself was only to happy to oblige. He'd always had fantasies like this since he and his lover had got together.  
Things changed though when after a drunken night they both admitted their wildest fantasy and realized they wanted the same thing. The idea of being in total control over a Colonel in the USAF was a big turn on, and now here they were about to carry out their fantasy.

Daniel started the engine of the car making sure the lights were turned off. They had picked this area of the town because it was quiet.  
The buses here were about once an hour and one had just left, there were no houses and the only shops had closed for the night, so they had the street to themselves, much to their delight.  
Daniel drove forward slowly and pulled over at the bus stop slipping on a baseball cap to mask his identity a little and raise their excitement.  
A look of bemusement fell upon Jack’s face as Daniel opened the car door and stepped out wearing jeans and a dark hooded top, he'd picked this on purpose knowing the hidden identity would be much more fun and judging from the look on Jack’s face... he was right.

"Hi!" Daniel announced smiling. “Err…I’m kinda lost, can you tell me how to get here?" He held up a badly folded map in the air. Jack was already playing along and looked cautiously at Daniel as he stood there trying to look as bewildered as possible. A brief moment passed before Jack agreed to help out. Daniel did his level best to fake a relieved look and moved round to stand near Jack.

"Thanks!" Daniel uttered nervously, "I haven’t been here before, got really horrendous direction sense! Any help you can offer would be great?"

Jack stepped towards Daniel and a shudder of lust rippled through Daniel’s body as Jack stood beside him playing at being naïve, as the moment they had both longed to happen for so long was almost here.

Daniel acted quickly to catch Jack off guard and reached out making a grab, throwing an arm around Jack’s torso and pulling him violently back. Jack’s back slammed up against the side of the car and he began to struggle, he didn’t struggle nearly as much as Daniel knew he could, so Daniel’s own strength was already proving to be a little too much for Jack and Daniel gained the upper hand in the fight.

Daniel managed to gain control over one wrist, then the other.  
Gripping both of Jack’s wrists in his right hand, Daniel lifted up his left hand and pressed it firmly against Jacks gorgeous lips to muffle any sounds.  
Jack managed somehow to throw his knee, striking Daniel firmly in the groin. The intensity of the pain got worse and Daniel let his hand fall from Jack’s mouth at the same time as his grip over Jack’s wrists began to loosen just enough for Jack to get free.  
Daniel start to crumble to his knees as Jack made a poor attempt to getaway; not really wanting to but doing enough to keep up the act.

Daniel smiled Jack had just raised the stakes and for his part in the fantasy Daniel was only to happy to return the favor, Daniel felt his own groin urging to be near Jack there and then despite the chilly September air biting at them but he was happy to wait and play the game longer.

"Bastard!!" Daniel yelled as he dove to his right hand side and grabbed hold of Jacks ankle just before it disappeared from his reach. The hold was strong and reinforced with renewed determination. Jack tripped and landed on his front looking back a hint of a smile on his face. Daniel returned the brief smile as assurance they were both happy to continue.  
Jack began to struggle hard against the tight grip, yelling for Daniel to release him as Daniel pulled himself from the floor getting to his feet. Daniel let go as he got up and so Jack tried to get to his feet to escape, but he wasn't quick enough. Daniel grabbed hold of Jack’s upper arm and pulled him up reaching back and striking Jack across the face. The blow was impressive and Jack stumbled backwards, so Daniel released his grip on Jack’s arm letting him collapse to the pavement in a daze.  
Sweet revenge for the knee in the groin!

Daniel hesitated before making his next move making sure Jack was okay and willing to continue, Jack nodded and smiled at Daniel giving him a thumbs up. When he didn't say the safe word Daniel nodded and prepared his next move.

Daniel dropped to his knees, climbing astride Jack’s prone body and pulled a plastic cable tie from his pocket. He grabbed hold of Jack’s wrists looping the plastic around both wrists with relative ease and zipping it into place. Jack put up a weak effort to fight to get free from the thin plastic binding his hands together behind his back. Daniel reached behind him and pulled something from his back pocket before grabbing a handful of Jacks hair and yanking his head back hard.

Something glints in the evening moonlight right in front of Jacks eye as Daniel brandished the eight-inch cook’s knife. Jack stopped struggling to free his hands as Daniel pressed the tip of the cold hard steel against the skin of Jack’s right cheek.

“That’s better. Stay fucking silent, make one more sound and I’ll slice your pretty little face!” Daniel pushed the tip of the blade a little harder into Jack’s cheek.

“DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?”

Daniel hooked his arm through Jacks bound arms. “GET UP!” Daniel helped Jack by pulling him up from the pavement.

“Do exactly what I say and you’ll get out of this in one piece. GOT IT?”

Jack nodded, signaling to his compliance. Daniel then forced Jack up against the passenger door as he opened up the rear door pulling Jack over to the opening.

"Get in!" Jack hesitated for a moment. "I SAID GET THE FUCK IN!"

Daniel lifted his knee and forced it into the small of Jack’s back throwing him forward onto the back seat. He reached onto the parcel shelf and got hold of a roll of black duct tape before grabbing hold of Jack’s ankles and wrapping the tape around them. He only stopped once they were both secured.  
He then tore off a single strip and pressed the sticky adhesive tape firmly over Jack’s mouth. Once done Daniel quickly got back into the driver’s seat and allowed himself a congratulatory smile. He looked round to admire his helplessly bound victim before starting up the engine, pressing his foot on the accelerator, and making his hasty retreat.

Daniel pulled to a halt and turned off the engine when they reached Jack’s cabin, peaceful and quiet in the middle of nowhere. They could fill the fantasy as much as they wanted. As the engine died Daniel got out and stretched before opening the rear passenger door and crouched down brandishing the eight inches of sharp steel.

"Resist me and you know what will happen...right!"

Daniel sees in Jack’s eyes that he understands fully the implications of disobeying, but also that he is happy to continue  
The gag was a late addition and Daniel wasn't sure Jack would like it but judging by Jack’s cock bulging to be let out of the confines of his jeans Jack was enjoying the whole experience so far. Daniel reached forward and using the knife slipped it quickly between Jack’s ankles cutting the tape binding them in one swift movement before pulling Jack to his feet and pointing towards a doorway.

“GET THE FUCK IN!”

Daniel forced Jack inside letting him see the 'set up' for the first time as he was forced into the master bedroom which was devoid of any furniture at all.  
Jack’s first thought was where the hell was his stuff? But that quickly vanished when he saw one mattress on the floor, with the rest of the room filled with hooks from the ceiling and walls, a cage in one corner of the room and a desk and chair in the other.  
A sport bag sat on the desk leading Jack to wonder what toys Daniel had brought with him. Jack’s thoughts were interrupted as Daniel picked up the black sports bag dropping it to the floor. He bent down and opened the zip of the bag and reached inside, pulling out a length of coiled white rope.

Jack was already up against the wall so he couldn’t back away. Daniel easily grabbed him and spun him around to face the wall slicing through the plastic tie securing his wrists before pulling him back around to face him.

“Put your wrists back together, in front of you!” Jack stood there staring hesitantly.

"DO WHAT I TELL YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING SLUT!”

Jack reluctantly moved his arms in front and brought his wrists together and Daniel bound them tightly with the length of rope.  
Jack was then pulled away from the wall and dragged towards the middle of the room where three large strong hooks were attached to the ceiling. Without hesitation Daniel grabbed hold of Jack’s tied wrists and lifted his hands high above his head using the remaining loose rope to thread through the hook above Jack’s head. Daniel pulled it tight so just Jack’s toes are touching the floor. Happy with things so far Daniel ripped the tape from Jack mouth letting him drink some water.

Slowly Daniel used the knife to cut away Jack’s jeans. He had told Jack to wear an old pair exactly for this reason, soon the combination of the frustration of waiting, and the reality of finally having Jack at his mercy pushed Daniel’s desire to boiling point.  
He slowly started to release his control, he pulled at Jack’s t-shirt with his bare hands so in one violent pull Jack’s shirt was in shreds and Jack was now completely naked revealing his erection which was very aroused.  
Daniel dropped the knife to the floor as he lunged toward Jack grabbing at his face and pulling him in. Daniel began to ravage him, mouthing his face, neck and body; Jack’s struggles were feeble as he stood there restrained but willing to let Daniel ravage him.  
Daniel’s right hand started to slide down Jack’s chest and stomach until it reached his groin causing Jack to freeze and tremble as Daniel gently slide the tips of his fingers so close but not quite close enough to Jack’s aching cock. After a moment of teasing Daniel started to gently rub Jack’s cock slowly and not nearly enough to please Jack as he begged for more.

But Daniel wasn't about to be hurried despite his own aching erection he was enjoying the game! Daniel continued, rubbing gently over Jack’s cock increasing pressure slightly finding it difficult to maintain his own control, shaking with lust as he masturbated Jack, getting harder, smiling as Jack moaned and his legs buckled letting his bound hands take his full weight.

"Open your legs wider!" Daniel demanded as he stopped his work letting Jack take a moment to regain his balance before he placed the palm of his hand over Jack’s groin and began working Jack’s cock once again.

Daniel stops all too soon for Jack’s liking and moves to his black bag pulling out a gag. He approaches Jack showing him the gag which was shaped just like a cock,

"Open your mouth now!!"

Jack refused at first and Daniel stepped closer bringing his knee up connecting with Jacks groin, just hard enough to cause Jack to gasp, allowing him easy access to his mouth. Quickly Daniel slips the gag into Jack’s mouth and fastens it behind his head, smiling at the desire that is obvious in Jack’s eyes.

Daniel moved so he was stood behind Jack staring at his ass, it was simply there and completely at his mercy now. He smiled and raised his right hand to Jack’s hole deciding to push his finger deep inside.

He quickly pushes two fingers into Jack’s ass causing Jack to moan through the gag as he begins a gentle rubbing motion, before long increasing the pressure and speed as he fingered Jack.  
He continued to finger fuck Jack hard and throughout he can hear Jack moaning into his gag, his legs long since given up so again his bound hands were taking his weight, as he moved his ass back to increase the pleasure.  
Daniel continues pumping his fingers, continuously forcing deeper and deeper inside until all he can hear are Jack’s muffled cries of pleasure into the gag before suddenly stopping.

Daniel stood back up and walked over to the bag. Crouching down, he rummaged through the contents. A couple of lengths of rope are draped across his knee after he pulled them from the bag and he quickly put something into his pocket, then stood again and turned back towards Jack, stretching out a coil of the rope as he returns.

Daniel expertly threaded the rope through another hook in the ceiling and then bent down and grabbed hold of Jack’s right ankle firmly and tied it to the other end of the rope. Once done Daniel took hold of the opposite end of the rope and started to pull on it, causing Jack to feel the pressure as inch by inch his ankle is lifted from the ground as Daniel winched it up.  
Jack hopped to keep balance and relative comfort as Daniel took the level of Jack’s ankle higher than that of his waist.  
Daniel secured the other end of the rope making Jack firmly stuck in that position and then moved to stand before Jack.

With the rope still draped over his shoulder and his erection desperate to break through his trousers, Daniel reaches into his pocket and retrieves a vibrator.

Jack watched as Daniel’s hand stroked down the shaft of the cream colored plastic phallus and he took hold of the control and twisted it to its full setting. That oh so familiar buzz echoed around the chamber of torture and degradation as Daniel brought the vibrator close to Jack.  
At first Daniel teased the tip of the vibrator first around Jack’s nipples, then slowly down his body stopping briefly over Jack’s groin before moving being him.  
Daniel smiled to himself, the position Jack was tied in allowed very easy access to his ass, so he pushed the vibrator into Jack’s ass and moved the shaft back and forth before suddenly forcing it mercilessly inside him.  
Daniel continued to fuck Jack with the sex toy watching as it sent tremors through his lover’s body. Jack’s chin rested on his chest as he moaned in pleasure as Daniel pushed it deeper and deeper with every stroke until it was in all the way to the hilt.  
Then Daniel quickly took the rope from his shoulder and tied it around Jack’s waist with a knot at the middle allowing him to take the remainder of the rope and pull it down over Jacks groin threading it underneath Jack and pulling it tight over his ass forcing the vibrating plastic cock as far as it could go. Once finished securing the final crotch rope Daniel stood back and couldn't help but rub the front of his trousers his arousal at such an extreme as he watched Jack unable to hide from the sensation of the vibrator moaning continuously into the gag.

Daniel untied Jack’s ankle from its position and Jack moaned as the movement caused the vibrator to shift. He then untied Jack’s hands from the ceiling and took Jack’s weight as the sensations of the vibrator meant Jack had very little control over his legs.  
Daniel dragged Jack over to the cage and quickly locked him inside, smiling as he did so and briefly checking Jack was happy to continue.

Daniel got a pair of ordinary metal hand cuffs and pulled Jack’s hand through the cage bars above his head and locked the cuffs in place making sure Jack’s hands were locked outside the cage. He stepped back to admire his work; Jack now sitting on the floor of the cage his hands restrained above his head, and the vibrator deep inside his ass secured there by the rope. His mouth still secured by the gag.

"You’re just my slut now Flyboy, that’s all you are to me. A fuck toy for my amusement. Sleep well won’t you."

He smiled and walked away leaving Jack in that position for the night. Jack knew it was going to be a long night, not that he was complaining of course. Being totally at Daniel’s mercy was the most wonderful fantasy and being able to carry it out was a dream come true. Jack shifted slightly and the vibrator shifted position he moaned into the gag. Letting his head drop he decided to make the most of it.

“FUCKING SLUT!”

Daniel dragged Jack out of the cage the next morning looking down at him kneeling on the floor.

"You loved that didn't you? Well let’s see how well you perform because you obviously love being a Fuck toy!"

Daniel moved around and started untying the gag pulling it from Jack’s mouth. Daniel quickly stepped out of the boxers he had been wearing in bed revealing his violently erect cock just mere centimeters from Jack’s face.

"OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH BITCH!"

Daniel forced his erect cock inside Jack’s mouth as Jack willingly opened up. Daniel on occasion pulled out allowing Jack to get a gasp of air then thrusts back inside and continued to fuck Jack’s face.  
Daniel was in heaven and found himself lost in the moment as he fucked Jack’s mouth, he could swear he could even feel a gentle tremor from the vibrator still inside of Jack only able to imagine what the sensation was like for Jack. Sensing he was about to climax Daniel pulled out of Jack’s mouth looking down earning a smile from Jack.

Daniel reached over and picked up the knife cutting the rope that was bound underneath Jack’s groin and unwound the rope from his waist, he looked down for a moment before removing the vibrator.  
Jack groaned out loud as the vibrator was pulled out making him nearly collapse forward at the movement. Daniel reappeared at Jack’s face with the vibrator now tied to the rope and Jack opened his mouth knowing what was coming as Daniel forced the sex toy into his mouth and tied it around his head causing him to moan at the movement of the vibrator.

Daniel pulled Jack to his feet and shoved him over to a desk, pushing him so hard he doubled over as his stomach hit the side of the desk. Before he can recover Daniel snapped restraints around his wrists keeping him in place, his ass on display. He then pulled Jack’s legs apart and tied each leg to a leg of the desk leaving him restrained and vulnerable.  
Daniel stepped back a moment to admire his work, feeling so much power running through his veins that it was more arousing than anything he'd every done before.

"You’re a dirty slut, that’s all you are Flyboy. I am your Master and I own you!”

“GOT IT!" He yelled in Jack’s face knowing Jack couldn’t answer because of the vibrator still tied in his mouth.

Jack nodded as best he could.

"I am going to fuck your ass so bad that you can't sit down for a week, and you will beg me for more!"

The muffled sounds from Jack were the only answer Daniel needed and he slammed his cock into Jack’s ass, sending it in hard and fast giving Jack no warning. He threw his head back as he continued to fuck Jack burying himself deep inside of his lovers exposed ass. He could feel Jack trying to move back to get more of Daniel inside of him but the restraints wouldn't allow it so Daniel went deeper his balls nearly inside of Jack now. Finally, he climaxed in Jack making sure all of his seed was deposited inside.

Daniel rested, taking a moment to recover and get his breath back before he untied Jack’s hands and feet allowing Jack to stand up straight. The look on Jack’s face said he was enjoying himself tremendously.

"Kneel before me slut." Daniel ordered keeping a commanding tone in his voice.

Jack dropped to his knees in front of Daniel lowering his head slightly as he did so causing Daniel to smile at how quickly he caught on, so much for the dumb colonel.

"I am your Master now. You, like I said, are a fuck toy, a slut for my pleasure."

Daniel leaned forward and removed the vibrator from Jacks mouth watching as Jack tested his jaw movement slowly.

"Yes Master."

The reply was quiet and slightly strained so Daniel gave Jack some water letting him drink what he wanted until he felt better.

"Move over to the mattress slave lie face down, spread your arms and spread your legs."

"Yes Master."

Jack crawled over on his hands and knees getting in the position Daniel had ordered, lying there letting Daniel snap leather restraints around his ankles and wrists. Jack hadn't even noticed they were there.

"As my fuck toy in training I feel you need to be accustomed to the fact there will ALWAYS be something in your ass, I have to leave and go to the shop. In my absence as my cock can't be in you this will be."

He held up the vibrator.

"Also for the first day you will not leave the position, I will fuck you any time I want day or night."

It wasn't a request it was an order, one which Jack was happy to oblige. Daniel knelt down and held the vibrator at Jack’s hole smiling as Jack raised his ass to try an get the vibrator inside, Daniel helped by pushing it deep inside. He felt Jack shudder and moan slightly. Daniel left it where it was happy Jack couldn't take it out but knowing from Jack’s reactions its position was perfect for Jack. Jack’s senses were all over the place as the vibrator did the job Daniel had intended and brought Jack to orgasm more than once.

After Daniel had picked up the 'essentials' he took his time coming back wanting to extend the time Jack was alone in the position he'd been left in. Arriving back Daniel wasn't surprised to see Jack’s seed all over the mattress.

"Who said you could climax slave!! I didn't! You never do that with out my permission!"

"Apologies M..Master. I couldn't help it." His voice showed the vibrator was doing a very good job.

"Silence!"

Daniel pulled the vibrator out quickly, then knelt down and blind folded Jack making sure it was tight so Jack couldn't see. Jack felt his arousal heightened by the fact now couldn't see Daniel’s movements. Daniel was very quiet and careful as he straddled Jack making sure Jack had no idea where he was as he prepared his cock to enter him.

He slammed his cock in hard and fast and Jack moaned in pleasure at the sudden way his lover had taken him. Daniel laid flat on top of Jack as he continually fucked him, getting harder and faster as he buried himself deep inside of Jack until just before he climaxed he pulled out letting his seed spill all over Jack’s ass and back.

Without saying a word he walked away leaving Jack wondering what was happening, all Jack could hear was an unusual sound behind him but of course he couldn't see what was happening.

Daniel grinned to himself as he worked, the fuck machine had cost a bit but it would be worth it. He moved it into position and watched Jack as he squirmed trying to find out what was going on. He activated the machine and Jack gasped as the machine began fucking him. After a moment he watched Jack settle into the rhythm and even try to work with the machine to make it go faster. Daniel turned it up a level and smiled when it had the desired effect; Jack stopped moving and simply lay there as the machine fucked him.  
Now and again he would moan or gasp in pleasure. Daniel stood watching until Jack shuddered in orgasm and the machine kept up its work, Daniel clapped his hands loudly in delight.

"Oh I think your going to like this; you see I am no where near you right now. You are being fucked by a machine that will stay on as long as I want it to. I can leave you like that as long as I want. When I feel your ready I will let you up and you will beg me. Beg for something to be in your ass. You won’t feel normal without it!"

Daniel laughed and walked out the room making it obvious to Jack he was alone. He went about his daily routine around the cabin trying to forget what was happening in the master bedroom as he watched a program on this history channel that was on for a few hours, he then went out for a walk.

Hours later Daniel returned and watched Jack getting fucked by the machine, the fresh stains on the mattress showed Jack had a good time while he was stuck here. Daniel quickly turned the machine off and pulled it free as Jack moaned. He worked quickly and undid the restraints and pulled off the blindfold so Jack was free.

"So my little slut, you have a choice now. Walk out of here. Walk away. Or kneel before me and beg me to be your Master, to fill your ass everyday!"

Daniel watched Jack’s reaction. They had arranged to have a moment they could chose to end it and he was giving Jack that chance now. Jack thought for a moment then dropped to his knees in front of Daniel.

"Please my Master. I need to be yours forever; I want you inside of me. I want to be your toy. Forever."

"I'm so glad you liked it babe." Daniel smiled and knelt down beside Jack wrapping a blanket around him. "I was worried I took it to far."

"Oh no! I loved every second of it! That machine is brilliant." Jack smiled at the mess on himself and the mattress. "And the cage overnight. Wow"

"Good. Maybe we can do it again, but Hammond called. I told him you were busy and he said that SG-1 was needed back ASAP. I said we'd had car trouble but would be there quickly." Daniel planted a soft kiss on his lover.

"Damn. At least we got time to sort things out here before we go. By the way. Where the hell is my stuff?"

END


End file.
